Día de playa
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Un día de playa de una bonita pareja, MichelleXUndertaker, mi primer fic NO-SLASH. Espero que os guste, y que seaís buenos con las críticas.


-No sé como me has convencido para venir contigo…-comentó Mark

-Estás blanco cariño, necesitas tomar algo el sol…-siseó Michelle

-Bueno…-gruñó Mark, en cuanto llegó a la arena de aquella playa, se descalzó, cogió con una mano las sandalias, y con la otra, agarró la mano de McCool.

Anduvieron por la playa, hasta quedar lo más apartados del resto de los playeros.

Mark, soltó la mochila que llevaba, y sacó la toalla que extendió por la arena, ayudó a Michelle, con la suya.

Se quitó la camiseta dejándola dentro de la mochila, al igual que hizo con los pantalones que llevaba, dejando ver un bañador/bermuda azul marino con flores hawaianas blancas y celestes.

Michelle se rió.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Mark sonriente

-Si alguien te viera así, "The Undertaker" no sería tan temido…-dijo riendo

-Pero si el bañador me lo regalaste tú…-comentó Mark

-Al igual que tú el mío.-le dijo Michelle sonriendo

Mark contempló el bikini que le regaló a Michelle. Era de un color celeste muy claro. Sonrió, le encantaba Michelle.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Michelle divertida, atándose una cola

-Nada. Me gustas.-le respondió y le dio un pequeño beso

Michelle sonrió y vio que Mark estaba dispuesto ha sentarse en la toalla.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Michelle poniendo los brazos en jarras

-A tomar el sol…-dijo Mark, y se quedó de rodillas en la arena.-Pero si me has traído para eso…

-Ya, sí, pero antes de nada, hay que probar el agua.-le dijo Michelle y extendió una mano para llevarlo a ella.

Mark aceptó la mano, se levantó y sin soltarse ambos fueron al agua.

-Ufs, que frío.-dijo Mark al notar como se le helaban las pantorrillas.

-Razón que llevas.-dijo Michelle

Michelle lanzó a Mark una sonrisa y empezó ha salpicarle agua. Mark se quedó de piedra, prácticamente porque el agua estaba helada. Y el poco pelo que tenía tras depilarse, le salió de golpe.

-¡Ahora verás!-le amenazó, y al ver que ella corría hacia lo hondo, fue tras ella.

Acabó alcanzándola y la cogió de la cintura. Michelle hizo como si se resistiera.

-¡Ajá! ¡Te pillé!-le dijo Mark

Michelle rió, Mark empezó ha hacerle cosquillas y Michelle solo reía.

-¡Para!-pidió-¡No puedo más!

Mark sonrió, la puso cara a él, y la besó. Ella, al estar flotando, se subió un poco más sobre Mark, para quedar a su altura. Continuó el beso, con ganas.

Del como habían llegado a estar juntos, no lo sabían. Cuando Mark se divorció, ella, fue la única que sea atrevió ha estar a su lado y apoyarle.

Mark lo aceptó, no solía tener confianza con ninguna diva, dado que algunas le tenían un poco de miedo debido a lo bien que interpretaba su personaje. Él no se encontraba bien, no por su mujer, si no por sus hijas, a las cuales, una vez que se separó, no podría volver ha ver sin permiso de su mujer, y aquello era complicado, pues no había sido un divorcio…Amigable.

Michelle, estuvo allí, a su lado. En realidad, siempre había tenido muchas ganas de conocer ha ese hombre más profundamente. Que aunque su personaje fuera muy duro, dentro se podría encontrar un hombre cariñoso y agradable.

No se equivocó, Mark era…Cual oso de peluche, claro que de dos metros de altura. Puede sonar ingenioso, pero ella lo veía así.

Así fue como comenzaron a verse más y a salir. Al principio Michelle, creyó que estaba con ella solo para reconfortase por la separación, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era así, de que Mark no era ese tipo de hombre.

Cuando los padres de Michelle se enteraron de esto, no pusieron muy buena cara, pero era su hija y lo único que pudieron hacer fue aceptarlo lo mejor que pudieron. Gracias a Dios, la madre de Mark no se enteraba de mucho, y no tenía menor idea de que su hijo salía con una chavala 17 años menor que él.

Ellos vivían felices, y no les importaban lo que los demás pensaran o los comentarios que se podían oír por los pasillos.

Salieron del agua, y se dirigieron a las toallas Mark se tumbó boca arriba y cerró los ojos. Michelle se tumbó de lado, y se quedó mirando a Mark, este se sintió observado pero prefirió no decir nada.

Al cabo de un rato, no pudo resistirse y abrió un ojo.

-Mmm… ¿Qué miras?-preguntó sonriente

-A ti.-respondió ella, y le besó, Mark continuó el beso, sin moverse, pero tan solo moviendo la cabeza para pedir más.

Michelle le complació y puso cada mano a cada lado de la cabeza Mark. Este acarició el cuello de Michelle con las manos, sonriente. Esta se apartó y se tumbó para tomar el sol.

-Ey…-protestó Mark sonriente

-Vinimos a tomar el sol…-respondió Michelle riendo.

Mark rió, también se tumbó bocabajo y se pegó lo más que pudo a Michelle.

-Te quiero.-le dijo Michelle y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Yo también te quiero.-le respondió Mark

--

Bueno, hasta aquí el fic, he de decir, que tenía yo ganas de escribir un fic no-slash. Bueno, espero que os guste. Dedicado a: Miri, Eli, Patry, Ali y Aida, que a saber dios donde estará. ¿Dónde estás?


End file.
